


Not As Expected

by darylvdixon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), gramander - Fandom, newt scamander - Fandom, original percival graves - Fandom, original percival graves/newt scamander - Fandom
Genre: Capture, Dark!Newt, M/M, Torture, eventual smut probably, evil newt, prisoner, revenger graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Newt did let his creatures out on purpose. Newt did know that Percival Graves was Grindelwald in disguise, they’ve been working together all along. Newt also got caught and is currently being held in the America Wizarding Prison along with Grindelwald waiting for questioning and sentencing.





	1. Chapter 1

Percival Graves had been reinstated back as the Director of Magical Security for almost a week now. Some say he’s come back too early, but Percival doesn’t care what some say. He couldn’t stand to be out of his job any longer. Months he’d been gone. Months and no one had noticed that he was being impersonated. He was hurt, but now was no time to let a silly thing like emotions get in his way. He had a job to do. He had to get Grindelwald and Scamander questioned and sent down, for good. He was determined neither would see the light of day again be it they’re sentenced to death or life imprisonment he didn’t care, he just wanted them dealt with.

What confused him the most was not Grindelwald coming to America, no everyone knew he was bad. Everyone knew what he wanted. But Scamander. Newt Scamander that is. He’d known Theseus for a long time now, they were friends, good friends. Theseus had always spoken about his brother. How kind he was. How sweet and creature obsessed. How much he loved him even if he was a little strange. What had happened? What had gone so wrong? At first Percival had thought that maybe he too was being impersonated and the real Newt was being kept somewhere much like he was. A quick revelio had stamped out that idea. This was Newt alright, and something had gone horribly wrong. 

It was during his second week back at his job when Tina came to his office. It was late Saturday afternoon and Percival was just finishing filing some reports when there was a timid knock on the door, he called a quick ‘come in’ while he put his papers in his top drawer and set his clasped hands atop the desk, watching the short haired women enter the room. 

“Ms. Goldstein, what can I do for you?” He asks, leaning forward in his chair as she came to a stop not far from his desk.

“The Madam President would like to see you, Director Graves.” Tina informs him, voice quieter than usual, eyes not quite meeting his. He didn’t have time to decipher Tina’s sudden personality change, he stood up and thanked her for the message and then set of to the Presidents office.

It wasn’t far from his own, a brisk five minute walk and he was there, rapping on the door to announce his arrival before he pushed the door open and stepped inside, “Madam President, I was told you wished to see me?” he greets her with a slight nod and the faintest of smiles.

“Yes Director, take a seat please.” She motions to the chair in front of her desk which he reluctantly takes. He didn’t have time for little meetings, didn’t want to be here, he’d already decided it was time for some real questioning and was planning on getting things ready to do just that the following morning.

The President watches him for a moment with careful eyes, weighing up how she was going to start what she wanted to say. Percival had always had some temper issues, more so now than ever and everyone knew they had to be careful around him. But he had to be told, and she had to be the one to do it.

“Percival,” she starts, using her friends name rather than his title in hopes of settling him a little, her eyes don’t leave his. “I’m afraid there has been an incident… Grindelwald has somehow managed to…escape. Scamander with him.” She tells him point blank. No point beating around the bush or sugar coating it, no matter how long she takes to tell him Percival’s reaction is still going to be the same. May as well deal with it sooner rather than later.

She had expected him to blow up. To go red in the face, to scowl, jump up and shout down at her, ‘How could you be so stupid?’ ‘How could you let them escape?!’ ‘Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!’ There was none of that. He didn’t go red. He didn’t shout. Didn’t jump up and glower at her. He just sat. Still, eyes on her acknowledging the information.

“Well…That is most unfortunate.” comes his late reply. Picquery was not expecting that, she haltered for a moment. She had devised a plan to calm him down, to stop his shouting and make him relax, she hadn’t planned a response to this.

“We are doing all that we can… We have everyone out searching for them.” She informs him, still watching him carefully for what she thought was an inevitable explosion.

“I’m sure they’re doing their best… Will that be all, Madam President?” he asks, voice calm and still as though they were discussing their dinner plans.

“Yes…We will update you with any information we get.” Came Picquerys reply. He took that as a sign of dismissal and stood up for his chair, another nod in her direction as a form of goodbye and then he left the room.

While walking back to his office is when the news actually sinks in. He blanches. They’re free. They’ve escaped and now they’re free. Would they come after him? No, he decided. He would go after them. He would not stop until he found them. Day and night he will search until he has one, or even better both of them in his grasps. He doesn’t go back to his office, instead he walks straight out of the MACUSA building and out into the busy New York street. His face set with steely determination, they best be ready, because he was coming for them, and he would not stop without getting what he wanted. Revenge.

~~~~~~~~

For days he searched. Anywhere he could think of. His apartment, could they be hiding there, waiting? No, they weren’t there. The subways, he’d heard about everything that had happened down there. No, not there either. The speakeasies? Alleyways? The Second Salemers abandoned destroyed building? It was futile. They couldn’t be found anywhere. But then again, had Percival really expected it to be easy? Was he expecting a big flashing sign exclaiming ‘Gellert Grindelwald Is Here!’ above a motel somewhere?

But still he wouldn't give up. Part of him wondered, maybe they’ve left? Gone somewhere else to wreak havoc? But no, if he knew anything about them from his time in their company it was that they wouldn’t leave without getting what they wanted. They were here somewhere, hatching a plan to get just what they want.

Percival had forced himself to tell his fellow aurors that ‘yes, you’re right. I have come back too early. I think maybe I should cut my hours down. Four days a week should be okay, for now.” They had believed him, of course. They had even been happy. Boss was taking a break! He was relaxing! Just how they wanted, if only they knew. All of his free time was not used for relaxing, but for hunting and boy, was he determined.

He’d reached a dead end. Searching the same places over and over again. He was frustrated, he hated this. He wanted them now! As he headed into the MACUSA building and up to the auror department he heard the whispering. At first he thought nothing of it, but the word ‘Scamander,’ caught his attention.

“Goldstein!” He calls when he notices her scurrying past, “What’s going on?” He demands as the woman stops in her tracks and spins to face him, the pile of paper work in her arms threatening to topple over at every move.

“Scamander was spotted,” she explains as she juggles with the papers, “Down near 44th sir, they think maybe he’s staying down there somewhere but he disapparated before anyone could catch him. Quite a few No-Maj’s needed obliviating after that.”

“Thank you, Ms. Goldstein.” Percival replies as he’s already walking away back the way he’d come and out of the MACUSA building. 

He didn’t want anyone else to find Scamander. It had to be him so he went straight down to 44th street and started prowling around. Once he’d checked out everywhere he went to the coffee shop across the street, swarming with No-Maj’s it was but he didn’t care. He sat at a window table and just watched. If Scamander was out there and on this street he would not miss him, he would sit here until he spotted him. And spot him he did.

The red-headed wizard disappeared into a building almost opposite the little cafe. He watched for him to come back out but when he didn’t he knew that was the place he was staying. He almost ran over there right the way, wand in hand shouting curses and cornering him. But he wasn’t stupid, he knew he needed to plan. He knew if they were both in there he didn’t stand a chance, but he thought that unlikely.

He’d watch for a day or so and make sure and then plan his attack. Scamander wouldn’t see him coming and if he caught him by surprise he might not even have to fight which would be a bonus. The less No-Maj’s he’d have to obliviate and the less chance of Scamander getting away. He smirked to himself and took a finale sip of coffee before leaving the shop. Oh you wait Scamander, this time tomorrow you wont know what’s hit you.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival returned to that same little cafe the next morning and sat waiting. He was there for a couple of hours before he spied Scamander leaving the building. He checked his watch for the time and then, once sure Newt was gone and he wouldn’t be seen, he left the cafe and crossed the road. The street was mostly empty, a few people probably on their way to work but nothing more.

Firstly he checked all around the exterior of the building, he was expecting it to be riddled with dark magic and protection spells but was confused to find nothing of the sort. At that point he was almost certain it was a trap but made his way inside anyway. The inside of the building held four separate apartments. Percival cursed to himself as he had no idea which one was the one Newt was staying in. He could check out each of them but knew he’d best just wait, it wouldn’t be the best idea to go barging into an apartment full of people.

Percival made his way to behind the staircase, knowing that if Newt went up the stairs or to an apartment downstairs he still wouldn’t see him hiding there. He tried to plan. What would be do when Newt came back? What if he wasn’t alone? What if he ran?

He knew he had only been waiting around half an hour when he heard the door open and sure enough, it was Scamander coming back and heading up the stairs. Percival quickly moved from his hiding place and followed the wizard silently up the stairs, he was going into apartment four. As Newt was stepping through the door Percival pulled his manacles from his pocket and dived on him.

He pushed Newt through the door, which slammed shut behind them, and pressed him up against the wall face first. Percival was a skilled auror so the manacles were on the wizard in no time at all and then he yanked him round to face him. Newt didn’t even seem surprised, he just smiled at the auror and laughed.

Percival dragged Newt through the apartment and then threw him down onto a chair in the dining room, “Are you alone?” he asks as he takes out his wand and points it at Newt.

Newt smiles and looks around the apartment, “It sure looks that way.” came his reply, Percival could hear him pulling on the manacles behind his back.

Percival shoves his wand up under Newts chin as he moves closer and starts patting him down, finding his wand in his coat pocket and taking it for himself, shoving it into his own pocket, “Where’s Grindelwald?” he pushes.

Newt looks up at the man and gives his shoulders a lazy shrug, “Who knows? Maybe he’s here, maybe he’s left.” he says in a bored tone which only served to anger Percival further.

Percival knew he couldn’t check the apartment and leave Newt unattended but he also didn’t want to drag him around after him. He weighs up his options before shooting a stunning spell at Newt and knocking him out. Percival knew it was wrong, Newt was unarmed and restrained, but it felt good. It felt really good actually, Percival found himself smirking as he walked away, leaving the unconscious Newt slumped in his chair.

A quick search around the apartment told him that he and Newt were in fact alone. But he knew that probably wouldn’t last long. People would know Newt was staying here and if he suddenly disappeared this would be the first place they looked, so he needed moving. The auror in him was telling him to take him in, take him back to the holding cells, let MACUSA deal with him. But he was selfish, he didn’t want to share Newt with anyone. He wanted the revenge to all be his, he wanted to cause pain and discomfort to the wizard the way he had done to him.

He stands staring at the unconscious wizard for a long while before coming up with his decision. He knew there was only one place for him and so with that he grabbed the males arm and disapparated with him, landing them in the living room of his own house and letting Newt fall to the floor. MACUSA wouldn’t look for him here and if Grindelwald came looking for him even better, then he’d have the both of them where he wants them.

Percival drags Newt to his basement and sits him on a chair, he quickly secures him down to it with rope and ties his feet together. Then, he pulls up his own chair and sits in front of the boy and waits for him to regain consciousness. It wasn’t long, stunning spells never last very long at the best of times. Newt came around slowly, dazed and confused eyes looking around at his dark surroundings before they landed on Percival and he scowled. 

“Where are we?” he asks, the glare not leaving his eyes as he continued to search around the room with them for any clues as to his whereabouts.

Percival shakes his head with a smirk, “It’s my time to ask the questions Scamander.” he replies, leaning forward in his chair to stare at the male. “Where is Grindelwald?” he asks once again.

Newt looks round to meet Percivals eyes but doesn’t reply, instead just glares at him. Percival doesn’t think twice about sending an electrical whip to hit Newt, sending shooting pains across the boys body causing him to yelp out in pain. Percival feels a smirk tugging on his lips, so Scamander doesn’t like it when the pains on the other foot it would seem.

“Now, Mr. Scamander,” he says, leaning his elbows on his knees as he leant forward and clasped his hands in front of him, “You think that because I’m an auror that I will be doing this by the rules. That’s where you’re wrong. I will torture you, I will force answers from you and if needs be, I will kill you.”

Newts face shows no reaction but Percival was good at reading people. Years in the force caused you to be good at such things. He saw the flash of panic across his eyes before he pushed it back and put on his straight face. He was scared, and so he should be because Percival wasn’t joking.

“Now,” he continues and leans back on his chair leisurely, “Where is Grindelwald?” he asks for the third time, his stare towards Newt so intense that the male had to turn away.

“I don’t know,” Newt replies quietly.

Percival watches him for a moment, trying to figure out if the boy was lying or not. He decided he didn’t care and sent another electrical surge at him, taking pleasure in the pained screams he makes. He stands up now, wand pushed up against Newts throat forcing him to look into his eyes, “Now are you going to be honest with me?” He asks.

“I don’t know,” Newt replies, voice strained and quiet, “I really don’t know. He doesn't tell anyone!”

Percival growls and this time uses his hand to strike Newt across the jaw, forcing his head to whip back and a groan of pain leave his lips. “If you’re not going to be any help I may as well just kill you now.” Percival tells him, taking a step back and aiming his wand at Newt.

Newt starts shaking his head, eyes somewhat pleading, “You don’t want to die?” Percival asks him before a smirk reaches his lips, “You’ll be begging for it when I’m finished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a short bit of Newts POV in the next chapter but I'm not sure, thoughts??


	3. Chapter 3

Newt groaned as consciousness washed over him once again. For a moment he almost forgot where he was, confused by the dark room and the rough chair he sat on. But then he remembered Graves and let out another groan, letting his head drop back to look up at the ceiling. He pulled on the manacles around his wrists, frowning as he strained his hands against them. He knew of course that where was no chance of them breaking, but he had to try something, he couldn’t just sit here and wait for Graves to get back.

One last pull and then Newt gave up, letting his arms drop limp behind him as he slumped against the chair, the rope around his waist dug into him every time he moved, waring holes into his dirty shirt and rubbing against his skin, leaving it sore and bloody. He wasn't sure how long he’d even been down here, two days? Three maybe? Either way, it was too long and he needed to get out.

But Newt had no idea what to do. Being a good person hadn’t worked out for him and now, being a bad person had definitely not worked out for him. He sighs and looks around the room, the only thing to do was wait until Graves decided to pay him a visit. Maybe, if he did whatever the man wanted he would be let free.

~Back to Graves’ POV~

Percival sat behind his desk at the office, tapping his quill against his parchment as one of the junior aurors updated him on their search for Grindelwald and Mr. Scamander. He said how after initially seeing him on 44th street there had been no more sightings and they feared he’d moved on to a different state or country completely. Percival tried to act interested, really he did, but all he could think about was how he had Scamander tied up at him and how he wanted to get back and question him some more. Maybe even hurt him again. 

Percival dragged himself through the working day, excusing himself twenty minutes before his shift ended with the excuse that he felt utterly worn out. Everyone took pity on him and let him go. Normally he would hate being pitied but in this instance he let it slide, it meant that he could get home that bit earlier. He didn’t even walk to his apartment like usual, instead he walked to an alleyway behind MACUSA and apparated into his living room.

He ditched his coat and scarf on the coat rack near the front door and unbuttoned his waistcoat as he walked over to the glass cabinet in the corner. He pulled out a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey, pouring half a glass full and downing it in one. He let out a sigh, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and then took another drink, leaving the bottle and glass out on the table in case he had more use of it again later. No doubt he would. It seemed after being held captive he couldn’t seem to sleep easy without some form of alcohol running through him.

Percival slowly made his way into the basement, flicking the light switch as he did so, though the bulbs were dim and only cast a dull yellow glow across the room, leaving it full of harsh shadows and an eerie feeling. Scamander was positioned on a chair in the middle of the room, his head slumped forward with his hair covering his face. But Percival knew that he was awake so he strolled over and lifted his head back by his hair, being greeted with a glare on the boys bright eyes.

“Scamander,” Percival greets, letting go of the boys hair and circling around his chair. He could see red marks around his wrists, evidently from where he had tried to escape his manacles. The rope had cut into his skin from his squirming around and looked sore and blistered. He could help of course, it must hurt an awful lot. But the way he saw it, he wouldn’t have these sores if he hadn’t tried to escape. So he decides against helping and instead just smirks down at the boy.

“You wont be escaping, Mr Scamander.” Percival tells him, flexing his fingers around the handle of his wand as he appeared in front of him once again, “Even if you get out of those binds, which you won’t, I have this place protected. You wont be able to even open the door.”

It was only half a lie, he had cast a special locking charm on the door which could only be opened by him, but there was no other spells keeping him in here. But he didn’t need to know that. “Are we not talking today?” He asks with a smirk, “What a pity, I was hoping for some answers. You was so full of fight the day I found you.” he shakes his head and tips the boys head up with the tip of his wand so that he was looking at him.

“So you don’t know where Grindelwald is,” he states, “No worries. I will find him anyway. But I do have lots of other questions for you to answer. If you cooperate, I might feed you tonight. If you don’t…Well, you’ll see what happens if you don’t.”

Percival taps his wand against his hand was he starts pacing slowly in front of the chair, lips pursed as he thought of what to ask first. Maybe, if he started off small the boy would eventually tell him something important, be it by accident or because he's worn him down he didn’t care.

“Where was I?” he asks, turning his head to look at him as he walked, “When you held me. Where was I?”

Newt looks up at him through his messy hair. He stalled for a moment, as if deciding whether to tell him the truth or a lie or whether to blank him completely.

“You was at the warehouse.” he states simply, almost as if it was supposed to be obvious to him. But Percival was unconscious when he entered that building and when he left, and mostly when he was inside too.

“And where is the warehouse?” he asks, glaring over at the boy, he couldn’t tell if he was being honest or not, but decided for now he would trust his answers. If by the end he wasn't satisfied he would steal some veritaserum from the offices back at MACUSA and use it on him.

“That doesn’t matter.” Scamander says, looking away from him and around the room again, “It’s shut down. Destroyed probably.”

Percival didn’t care. He hadn’t planned on going back there and he knew Grindelwald wouldn’t be stupid enough to hang around and risk getting found so easily. But he would bet anything that the dark wizard was close by, maybe even watching him. He just needed to find out where.

“Does he have more than one warehouse?” Percival asks, now stood still in front of the chair and staring down intently at the boy, “Or maybe somewhere else he used as a base? Somewhere in town?”

Newt glared up at him, jaw set and fingers clasping and unclasping behind his back. Percival waited and when he was content that the boy wasn’t going to answer him he sent out a quick cruciatus curse at him. The sudden pain made the boys body jolt up, a loud groan of shock and pain leaving his lips as he wrestled underneath the continuing agony. His legs kicked out against the ropes and sweat began to bead on his forehead, and then Percival dropped the spell. Newt was breathing heavily as his body still shook, now slightly slumped in the chair.

“Are you going to answer me?” Percival asks through clenched teeth, glowering down at the boy who now refused to meet his eyes. Percival waited again and was almost sure the boy was going to ignore him again, his wand was lifting in his head, the words forming on his lips when he finally spoke.

“He has others,” Newt answers in a tone just above a whisper. “Mostly in Europe. But he has another here, I think. I never went.” he adds with a shake of his hair, letting his slightly damp hair fall into his eyes.

Percival cursed at the fact that Scamander didn’t know where this other base was. He could have been lying, but Percival didn’t think so. Now he had the boy in his power he seemed a lot less dark and scary and more awkward and confused. Looking at him you wouldn’t think he had an ounce of bad in him. Percival knew that wasn’t true, of course. Though the boy hadn’t out right tortured him, the curses never leaving his wand, he had aided in his capture and pain. So in Percivals eyes he was just as bad as Grindelwald. Maybe worse even, because he had the chance to try and stop it and he never did.

“Why were you working with him? Grindelwald…You don't strike me as an all evil dark wizard, Mr Scamander. So why were you with him?” When Newt didn’t answer him he pressed on, “Did he capture you?” he asks, “Did he force you to help him? Threaten you, hurt you?” 

Newt shook his head but didn’t answer, eyes down cast to his feet on the floor. Percival felt the anger rise in him again, he didn't like being ignored, no one ignored him. He walked forward and grabbed the boys shoulders, shaking him about and digging his fingers into his skin, “Answer me!” he glares and yanks the boys head back, “You’re a stubborn little bastard.” he growls through gritted teeth, “I’ll soon knock that out of you.”

Percival stood back, his grip on the boy had been so tight he came away with a handful of his ginger hair, he dropped it to the ground and fired another curse at him. Newt yelped out in pain, lifting his body from the chair causing the rope to dig into his pale chest more, his teeth gritted as he moaned in pain. Percival held the curse, a surge of power growing inside of him which he hadn’t felt since his capture. He only dropped the curse when the boys nose started leaking bloody down his chin and only his shirt, white material soon staining red.

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts and hopefully when I come back tomorrow you’ll have some answers for him,” Percivals says, speaking low but still being heard over Newts heavy breathing and quiet sobs, “You have a nice night now, Mr Scamander.” 

Percival smirks and leaves the basement, exiting the narrow staircase and going straight to the table holding his alcohol, picking it up and this time taking a swig straight from the bottle, calming the shaking feeling rushing through his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Newt POV was only short but I don't have much to write for him atm BUT there will be more to come in later chapters.


End file.
